Book One: Vampires
by MingoGirl
Summary: There is a mysterious force killing all of the vampires in Forks, and no one has ever seen it before. Do not read if you are a Twilight fan, and please don't leave flames, other than the ones used to kill vampires! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when I had some free time in science class. It was borne of my hatred of Twilight and all the vampires in it. I own nothing but my ideas. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Edward**

Edward was standing completely still amongst the tall trees of Forks, listening and waiting. When the angry bellow of a mighty creature came again, he took off running at top speed. He didn't know what this beast was, but from what he gathered from its mind, it was out to kill him, and he was sure it had the means to do so. Without warning, the section of forest in front of him burst into flames. Edward shied away from the one thing that could destroy him forever and ran in a different direction, his path parallel to the flames that were greedily devouring the trees. Before he could go more than a few yards the flames encircled him and he was trapped.

Without warning, a great blue object came hurtling out of the sky. It resembled a sapphire of unnaturally large proportions. When it stilled, Edward realized that it was a dragon; a real dragon! It seemed to study him for a moment before it took a step toward him. Edward took a step back, but the dragon kept advancing until his back was almost in the flames. The dragon blinked at him once then trapped him on the ground with one glittering paw. It stared at him for a long moment before it ripped him apart, sending him into the darkness that lies beyond this world.

'_Nothing shall be sparkler than me,' _Saphira vowed as she torched the ice cold chunks that were once Edward Cullen.

**Did you like? Please leave a review so I can post the next chapter! It'll have Jasper in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to see Saphira torch someone else! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Jasper**

Jaspers step faltered when the enormous pool a rage entered his mind. He didn't know who it was from, but it was enraged beyond belief or consolation.

And it was headed for him.

Jasper abandoned his hunting, and started running for his home, weaving through the trees quickly. As the swirling pool of rage drew nearer, Jasper ran faster until he was zooming through the trees at a pace that could've put Edward to shame. But no matter how fast he ran, he felt the rage and the creature that bore it draw nearer. With a swoosh that his hyper-sensitive ears barely registered, a glittering paw with ferocious talons encircled him and Jasper felt scorching flames lick at his back.

'_Run Alice!' _ was the last thought that went through his mind before darkness consumed him and he passed into the next world.

'_I am one step closer to being the shiniest,' _Saphira thought smugly.

**Shorter than I'd like, but still good. Alice will be next. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for my favorite vampire to die! That's not really saying anything since I hate them all, but still!**

**Chapter 3: Alice**

Alice sensed that something was off. She hadn't had a vision, but something bad had occurred. She took off north, heading for the Denali clan. She could feel that Jasper wanted her to go there. Before she could go very far, a vision struck her. She saw something chasing down and killing Carlisle and Esme. She immediately turned and started running for her family. Little did she know that turning to help them was a fatal mistake. She didn't know what was attacking her family, she couldn't see it clearly.

That thought slowed her. What was she running from?

Before Alice could ponder it any further, heat licked up her spine and she slipped into darkness.

'_Three down, six to go,' _Saphira growled.

**Next up is Carlisle. I won't make him suffer, even though I hate all of them, he is a good man. R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for Carlisle to be taken down. **

**Chapter 4: Carlisle**

Carlisle paced his study anxiously. His entire world was falling apart. His family was slowly being ripped to pieces. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He could feel the loss of their life forces as if part of him was being torn away.

Glancing out the window, he noted something bluish and did a double take. That was the last thing he saw before his body was crushed between the massive jaws of a great sapphire dragon. The life was crushed out of him quickly and he passed on into darkness.

'_It's too bad about the wall,' _Saphira said while looking at her backside sticking out of the massive hole in the wall she had created.

**Will the Cullen's be able to survive the loss of their center? Of course not! I'm in control of a humongous blue dragon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esme is next. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Esme is too concerned about the loud noises to think about what caused them.**

**Chapter 5: Esme**

Upon hearing the loud crash from upstairs, Esme launched herself toward the study. She was up the stairs faster than humanly possible, but she was still too slow to save the life of her beloved. When she entered to room and saw her beloveds broken body, Esme let out a cry of despair and fell to the floor. She failed to react when the slavering jaws of the giant dragon closed around her body. She didn't want to be saved; she wanted to be with her savior for eternity. Quickly the soothing blackness engulfed her and the bright force of her life was forever extinguished.

'_That was almost _too_ easy!' _Saphira complained.

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett doesn't like to think things through, but he always puts up a good fight!**

**Chapter 6: Emmett**

Emmett was on his way home from a quick hunting trip when the crashes started. He started running faster, wishing he had Edward's speed. Even though he was strong, he wasn't as fast, but now he was worried about his Rose. He had to get home and protect her at all costs. Bursting into the clearing that held his home, Emmett was stunned into stillness by what he saw.

Sticking out of the wall of his fathers' office was the backend of some enormous creature. He could only watch as it pulled itself out of the hole it had created and turned on him. Slowly it stalked toward him. When it barred its gleaming white teeth, Emmett kicked into action. He sprinted toward it, fists curled and ready for action. He pulled back his right arm and punched the dragon square in the snout. It didn't even flinch, only growled and pinned him to the ground with one glittering paw. It arched its long neck gracefully and looked him in the eyes. Emmett stared back defiantly and hit it in the nose again. Seemingly irritated by his noncompliance, the sapphire dragon opened its enormous maw and crushed his diamond hard skull.

Emmett howled in pain and tried to hit the dragon again, but it pressed onto his chest and crushed his torso and upper legs. Before he could even cry out he was engulfed in blue flames.

'_That one was almost hard to kill,' _Saphira thought as she gazed at the ashes of her latest victim.

**Rosalie is up next. R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! MingoGirl here! Formerly known as AryaFan1121, I am here to finish killing off my least favorite vampires in all of existence! Time for the pretty one to die!**

**Chapter 7: Rosalie**

Rosalie, never the one to notice things that were outside of her own petty sphere of existence, had next to no warning when a loud crash echoed throughout her large home.

'_Sounds like Em and Jasper are getting into it again,' _she thought absently. She was more concerned about what she was going to do with her hair for school the next day. She was tired of curls and waves, so she was considering letting it go straight.

The scent of smoke started wafting into her room, pulling Rosalie from her thoughts.

"Emmett!" she called. "Jasper! What are you two doing?" Her only answer was a loud snarl, one that did not sound like any member of her family, nor did it belong to any of the stinking wolves that were always running around her home.

Her door suddenly slammed open. Rose whipped around just in time to see a large blue head snaking its way into her bedroom.

"What the-?"

That was all she could get out before blue flames engulfed her, overpowering the flame of her life.

'_Only two left!'_ Saphira thought gleefully.

'**Tis complete! I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to wrap this up ASAP, so chapter eight is going up NOW!**

**Chapter 8: Bella**

Bella could see and smell the smoke from a forest fire just a few miles from her small cottage. Nessie was asleep for now, and all Bella had to do was wait for Edward to get back from hunting. She was restless; something felt off. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until her beloved husband was home again.

'_Why am I so restless about this?' _she wondered. _'There is nothing in this world that can harm him. We are at peace with the wolves, and they would tell us if any unfamiliar vampires were in the area.'_

"Momma?" a sleepy voice asked from behind her.

Bella whirled around to face her daughter. "What is it sweetie?"

"Why isn't daddy going to come home?"

Bella cocked her head. "What do you mean? Daddy is going to come home."

The little girl shook her head. "No he isn't. Something bad happened to him- to everyone."

"No, daddy is fine. He'll be here in a couple of hours, you'll see."

Nessie shook her head again, but relented and padded back into her room.

Bella was still staring at the stairs when a loud rustle came from outside. She turned around and saw a bluish glint shining in through the window. Stalking over to said window, Bella peered out through the curtains. The glint was still there, but she could not find the source. Making her the door, Bella stepped outside.

With a thunderous crash, the source of the glow landed in front of her. A massive blue dragon.

"Nessie, run!" she screamed. "Run!"

Blackness engulfed Bella before she knew if her daughter heard her.

**Only one more to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can you tell I am ready to be done? Two chapters in less than an hour! This is the last chapter! Enjoy the grand finale!**

**Chapter 9: Renesmee**

Renesmee was lying quietly in her bed, waiting. She could hear what was happening to her mother downstairs, she could hear the screams for her to run. She didn't move. When the screams died and the smell of burnt life entered her nose, Renesmee stood up and padded down the stairs and out the front door.

In front of her home was a burned circle of acrid smelling grass. Renesmee felt tears welling up in her eyes as she peered at the ash that was once her mother. Looking up, the young girl peered at the creature that had extinguished the life of her entire family.

"Why?" she asked the beast. "Why did you kill them?"

The dragon stared at her with glittering sapphire eyes. It cocked its head and stared at her. Slowly it lowered its head and laid it on the ground. It looked into her eyes. They held each other's gaze for several moments, neither willing to back down.

'_I had to,' _a feminine voice sounded in Nessie's mind. _'It was for the benefit of everyone.'_

Unfazed by telepathic communication, Renesmee didn't flinch at the sound of the dragon's voice in her mind. "Benefit of everyone, or the benefit of _you_?"

The dragon's nostrils flared and a rancid blast of air smacked the child in the face. _'You wouldn't understand.'_

"Try me."

The dragon snarled thunderously and pushed off of the ground. _'I do not have to explain myself to a blood-sucking half-breed like you!' _she roared.

"No you don't. But you should. You should tell me why you _murdered _my family."

The dragon dropped to her belly again. _'Not many people can face the wrath of a dragon without flinching. Not even _he _could.'_ The dragon paused. _'You are an odd one.'_

"Why did you kill them?"

'_They were giving me competition. They had to be eliminated.'_

Renesmee bowed her head and allowed her tears to fall. "Kill me. I don't want to live without them."

The dragon bared her teeth. _'With pleasure!'_ she growled.

Blue flames erupted from her maw, engulfing the small girl, forever smothering the life of all of the last of the Cullens.

**Finished! Thank the AP gods! R&R!**


End file.
